


Adoration of One Rey of Light

by DarkMage13



Series: Reylo Short Stories [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Ben Solo is clueless, Canon Age Difference, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finn is a good friend, First Kiss, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poe demands that Rey and Ben not slack on the wedding prep, Prince Ben Solo, Rey Palpatine, Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wedding Night, background stormpilot, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: It was her birthday, and the contract dictated she had to meet her husband-to-be on this god-forsaken day. She’d rather not ever see him ever. Or marry him. Or whatever.Based on this prompt: Since she was born, Rey Palpatine has been betrothed to Ben Solo, someone she's never met, and who's 10 years older than her. She hates the very idea. That is until they meet when she's 19 and Rey finds that it's hard to hate someone when they seem to adore you.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Short Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055783
Comments: 23
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was originally posted on twitter by starlight_suns but they have since deactivated. This fic is for you. I hope you're safe and sound!
> 
> Thank you to @theresonatinglight for the beta read!
> 
> Minor warning for an implied unhappy childhood.

It was an act of rebellion.

Rey Palpatine—every time she thought of her surname her skin crawled—shook out her newly dyed ombre blonde hair, the curls caressing her bare shoulders.

Today was her nineteenth birthday, and oh boy did she  _ not  _ care.

Normally, she would care. A little celebration of her birth was fine. Made her feel like some people did give a damn about her in her life. The butler would come by and leave her a single candle on a fancy chocolate ganache crumb cake while she sat in her room opening obligatory gifts sent from other countries and big names with Teenagers by My Chemical Romance blasted on max volume.

This birthday was an omen. The end of her life. Her one semblance of freedom and independence plucked away by this binding stipulation on her life since the day she was born under the House of Palpatine.

Rey was  _ betrothed _ .

To some guy she had never even met.

Well, not some guy. A guy. Who was from some country and something about being the crown heir. Rey could care less; the House of Palpatine fell from power and grace years ago, and this betrothal was a ploy to get at power again.

Well, until her slimy grandfather dropped dead of a heart attack two years ago.

She couldn’t say she missed him. But the contract on her marriage was still valid, and as such, her grandfather’s selfish shitty choices still haunted Rey from the grave.

It was her birthday, and the contract dictated she had to meet her husband-to-be on this god-forsaken day. She’d rather not ever see him ever. Or marry him. Or whatever.

So she dyed her hair blonde, her roots still her natural chestnut brown fading down to gold. The gossip rags would have a field day.

Putting on her lipstick, Rey stared in the mirror and blinked back the tears. She knew she was a trouble-maker and no sensible high-class person would consider thinking she was worthy to even date, which made it all the more insulting that the universe was shoving her with a husband against his will. He didn’t ask for this shit, but to hell if being saddled with some stuffy know-it-all prince ass meant Rey had to give up her independence to him.

Men suck.

She made her way downstairs to the party, and all eyes were upon her for a moment before things returned to full swing.

Tonight was the end of her life.

Amilyn, with her stylish purple hair—the woman who first told her about the agreement and betrothal—made her way to Rey at the bottom of the staircase. 

“Hello Rey,” she greeted with a warm smile. “Are you… Alright?”

Rey held her chin up. “I’m fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Amilyn regarded her with a look of pity before hiding her across the room to a table made for two. Rey sat down and leaned on her hand, looking as petulant and annoyed as possible.

“Rey Palpatine?” A very deep voice spoke to her.

She glanced up lazily into the rich ember eyes of Ben Solo, her husband-to-be.

An unwanted heat flooded her cheeks as she stood up and squinted at him. No, not at him,  _ up _ at him. He was obnoxiously tall, and Rey wasn’t exactly short, either. He had a smattering of rather cute moles on his face and somehow, his long nose fit him just so.

Just because he was hot didn’t mean shit for his personality, though.

“Ben. Solo,” she dragged out his rather simple name with extremely faux optimism. She hated him already and he only spoke her name.

He parted his full, pretty lips— _ don’t think about how she will be expected to kiss him at least once _ —and tried to say something for a moment before closing then parting them again. 

“I’m so grateful to meet you at last.”

What the fuck was he drinking? Did someone spike the punch?

Rey blinked. “What?”

“I’ve wanted to meet you ever since I saw that video two years ago.”

She blinked again. She was definitely not drinking anything tonight.

Said video was of her socking a paparazzo in the face when he got all up in her face for photos while she tried to fake-mourn her grandfather after the funeral. The prick had gotten what he deserved. He had tried to sue her but her lawyer, Rose Tico, had destroyed the man before a court date was even set.

The video of her decking some wanker in the face had gone viral and well, that was one positive moment in Rey’s life she was happy was caught on camera.

“Oh. That video. That wanker got what was coming to him,” Rey said, unsure how to exactly react to that.

Ben ran his hand through his hair and holy fuck it was  _ huge _ . A smile twitched at his lips, and he stared at her in such a strange way, she was borderline freaked out by it.

“He did. If it wasn’t you, I would have punched him myself.”

Rey did something she didn’t expect to: she laughed. “I think you would have knocked him out instead of just dislocating his jaw.”

“So…” He gestured to their little table.

Rey sat down across from him, trying to keep her annoyance and reluctance up, but it was really difficult when Ben Solo was staring at her. She couldn’t quite pin down the emotion he was expressing.

_ You hate him, you hate him, he is going to take your life and freedom away,  _ Rey thought over and over.

“I uh, also saw your charity work,” Ben mumbled, reaching for the white box on the table.

“Oh, thank you.”

No one ever really gave a damn about her work for foster children other than tabloids and people thinking she did it all for publicity. She knew what it was like to be lonely with no parents to care, and she wanted to help other children not feel the same way.

“I mean it, what you do, it’s beautiful.” 

Rey‘s lips parted in surprise as she realized the look Ben Solo was giving her was  _ adoration.  _

What the hell?

Rey bit her lip as heat flooded her cheeks. “You’re the first person who’s really cared.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, something about how I’m only doing it to restore the glory of the Palpatine house or whatever gossip rags like to drone on about with me.”

Ben gave an empty chuckle. “Ah, yeah. The constant scrutiny. They really need to find someone else to pick on.” He slid over the box. “For you.”

Rey, with a tentative touch, lifted up the lid and found a chocolate cake. The frosting was chocolate with chocolate crumb cookies lining the sides. It wasn’t the artistic perfection she expected every year in a cake from her personal chef, but it looked so yummy anyways. 

She looked up with wide eyes, speechless. 

He visibly swallowed. “I made it because they say your craving for chocolate cake is legendary and since this is um, understandably stressful of a meeting for you, I figured I would try to make one.”

She blinked back the tears. No one ever made her anything by hand like this. No one gave her anything with the intention to ease her stress and worries.

“Thank you,” she said in a whisper. “So much.”

She set the cake aside for later, once dinner was finished.

“So,” Ben said. “We should talk details about our wedding.”

Ah right, the stupid bloody wedding. She took a deep sigh and put on her annoyed game face. He was expecting her to comply with his whims, surely, and she would have to wear an obnoxiously long train one-hundred feet and it would be in front of a thousand people and she would have to do all the dumb planning—

“When do you want to set the date?” Ben’s voice cut her out of her thoughts. “The contract says three months after your birthday but we can have it sooner to get it over with if you want. I know this isn’t the best arrangement for you, and I understand if you fancy someone else we will have to make arrangements to annul it…”

She was staring at this hunk of a man like he had two heads. “I… I don’t have anyone else in my life.”

She wasn’t pretty enough. She was rich with a shit name and a human disaster of a life. She was only good for her money. Her only hope ever of being not-single for the rest of eternity was marrying Ben.

Rey looked down at her plate, now replaced with her favorite birthday dish by a server. “I don’t mind having it sooner. I’m not much of a fan of the planning though.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Same. Too much stress and nonsense with what flowers match whose tux. My best friend Poe got married last year, and I could do with less grandeur.”

She remembered hearing about the wedding of Poe Dameron, close friend of the Alderaan Royal Family, marrying Finn Storm, one of the richest nobles in the kingdom. It was massive and  _ televised. _ She felt sick thinking about having her wedding broadcasted like that. Happy for the couple, daunted for her future.

“How many guests?” Rey muttered, ready to fight for a small guest list if needed, as well as no televising the event, royal status be damned.

“Like, one-hundred max. My mother will have to deal with it.”

“You read my mind, Solo.”

He laughed and his smile was infectious, gorgeous.

Fuck.

Time came for the cake to be eaten.

Ben pulled out of his pocket a single candle and placed it in the center of the cake, and Rey thought her heart stopped on the spot. He lit it with a lighter a server brought over.

“Happy birthday, Rey.”

She blew it out and plucked the candle off, taking a bite with her fork. Ben leaned in, watching and anticipating her reaction.

The chocolate melted on her tongue, the frosting smooth and the cookie crumbs adding in texture and a bit of bitter to combat the sweetness. It was heavenly.

She moaned in appreciation and looked up in his eyes. “It’s amazing. Best cake I’ve had. I might keep you.”

He sighed in relief. “It took me three tries to get it right. My mother had to help.”

She raised an eyebrow. “The Queen of Alderaan is a baker?”

“She did it as a hobby from time to time,” he answered with a shrug. “In any case, I hope to see you this weekend to hash out more details about our wedding?”

Rey nodded, watching as he stood up and stretched his arms, and the buttons of his suit strained to contain his broadness. She wasn’t going to get over his massive size.

“Yes,” she said. “Thank you, Ben Solo.”

He gave her that look of adoration again. “You’re welcome, Rey.”

When he left and the party died down, Rey stared at her cake with panic.

She didn’t hate him.

She didn’t fucking hate him as much as she wanted to.

* * *

Rey was happy to be out of her godforsaken mansion and in another country, even if it meant all attention would be on her now. Her hair made the tabloids, but even worse was front and center.

_ Prince Ben Solo of Alderaan spotted at Heiress Rey Palpatine’s Nineteenth B-Day Celebration??? Witnesses Reveal They’re In a Secret Affair! _

She scoffed at her phone, looking up to see out the window of the car to pass through the security check. Alderaan’s palace was elegant but clearly more modern than many old buildings made to house monarchs.

The reality that she was being forced to marry a prince and eventually become his queen—his queen in ownership—hit her like a sack of bricks. It would be social suicide if they annulled their marriage, and he had suggested it to her as a possible option as if it wouldn’t cause massive scrutiny from the press and PR wouldn’t be a total nightmare.

Getting out at the front door, she stepped into the main hall and holy fuck it was massive on the inside. It made her grandfather’s mansion look like a kid’s swimming pool.

Making his way downstairs quickly was a rather excited yet panicked Prince Ben. “Rey Palpatine, I’m so sorry I’m late.” He ran his hand through his hair, and her lips went dry. He stopped in front of her and looked at her with the same devoted look he gave her three days ago, and perhaps, something else lurking underneath.

“It’s fine, I just got here,” she said. “I was admiring the place.”

“Ah, yes, the palace is um, nice to look at.” He looked away, trying to adjust the loose buttons on his shirt and seriously, who was his damn tailor because his clothes were struggling hardcore to contain the muscles in his arms, chest, and shoulders.

“Ben, is this her?”

Rey’s eyes widened as she saw the Queen of Alderaan, Leia, at the top of the marble stairs. She was in a lovely neutral grey dress and her hair laced with streaks of white was up in an elaborate braid. She descended the steps with grace.

She could have sworn she saw pink on Ben’s cheeks. “Yes. This is her.”

Rey looked down at herself. Stupidly underdressed to meet the queen in her current getup of black shorts, black tank, black knee-high nylons, black converse, and a sheer cover-dress. She got off the plane only an hour ago and had zero time to change.

Well, that’s just lovely. She’ll be hated by the in-laws already for her piss-poor fashion choices.

Leia reached the end of the stairs and smiled at her. “Hello, Rey Palpatine.”

“Your Majesty.” Rey went to give a bow but was halted by Leia’s hand.

“Just Leia will do. Welcome to Alderaan. You must be exhausted from your travels.”

Rey shrugged, feeling at ease already. “It was fine.”

“I must confess, I’ve been wanting to meet the girl who was brave enough to punch the paparazzo in the face.”

She was ready to die on the spot.

“Are you leading her to her rooms?” Leia asked Ben. “Give her the grand tour once she settles in?”

“Yes, Mom.”

“I will see you two at dinner then.”

* * *

Dinner went off without any sort of disaster. For one, Rey was dressed in something more formal. For two, Leia and for that matter, the Prince Consort Han, both seemed to like her okay.

The next morning, there was a knock at her door, rousing her from sleep.

Rey groaned, rolled out of the silk sheet cocoon she made in the middle of the night, and threw on her robe.

Opening the door, she was greeted by Poe Dameron and his husband, Lord Finn Storm.

“Hello! It’s nice to meet the lovely bride of Mr. Grumpy Pouty Ben Solo!” Poe waved to her.

Grumpy? Pouty? The Ben she knew looked like a besotted puppy. A large, probably-could-crush a-person puppy, but still a puppy.

“Hello, Lord Poe. Lord Finn,” she greeted, still half asleep as she held out her hand. Poe took it and then Finn.

“First day here?” Finn said with a warm smile.

Rey stretched like a cat. “You could say that.”

Poe chuckled. “Well, we’re here because Ben is a stick in the mud and didn’t want much to do with the wedding planning.”

“Smart man,” Rey said. “I’m with him.”

Poe’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding right?” He looked at his husband. “You’re hearing this?”

Finn sighed. “Guess it’s up to us then.”

“No kidding!” Poe guided Rey back inside her massive room and into the bathroom. “You’re going to put on some clothes, and we’re going to have a chat about how no not-really-sister-in-law of mine is skipping out on her own wedding preparations.”

“Not-really-sister-in-law?” Finn said.

“Well yeah, Ben is basically my little brother.”

Rey snorted. “He is anything but little.”

Poe left her standing in the doorway, grabbed some clothes out of her closet, and threw them at Rey, and closed the bathroom door. “Hurry up, we're going to the florist. Oh Finn, where is Ben anyways?”

“Hiding or with his mother.”

"I am insulted by that implication that he would be hiding from me."

The voices of Poe and Finn grew quiet as Rey changed.

Not a dull moment with those two around.

* * *

The month flew by in a whirlwind. Rey had her things moved out of her old mansion and into the palace, happy to be out of that place with no pleasant memories.

Poe was larger than life, flying by the seat of his pants. Finn was more subdued but no less enthusiastic about the wedding.

Rey had no idea how to feel about the wedding.

She had to finally admit that she didn't hate Ben. He was too sweet and adored her. He respected her space and asked about her interests and hobbies and her next charity outing with children, and one dinner while Han and Leia were bickering, Ben leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"They like you a lot."

Rey didn't know how it felt to be liked by someone, especially by royalty. She was a Six-Piece-McChicken Nobody in the world of celebrities and glamour. She wouldn't even make a dent in the royal treasury.

Damn it, she was supposed to be angry and miserable for the rest of her life and not whatever the hell this was.

One afternoon, she called for Finn, who seemed to be understanding and calm enough to understand her situation to a degree.

She sat in her room and answered the knock at the door.

"You wanted to see me, Rey?" Finn asked.

Rey nodded. "Yes."

He took a seat on the couch and Rey sat on the loveseat and grabbed her coffee.

"Cold feet?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly."

He folded his hands. "I'm here to listen until Poe gets annoyed enough with Ben and drags him back here for you to decide his accessory choices."

Rey laughed. "Good so an hour then." She looked at her mug, a cozy item she thrifted at a second-hand antique shop once on a whim. "Did Ben or Poe tell you about how this wedding is happening?"

Finn nodded. "Ben was engaged to you since you were born and this is the end of the deal?"

"Yes. Truth be told, I didn't want to marry someone already picked out for me. I was ready to go in guns blazing and fighting and hating Ben but… I don't hate him. I don't at all. Ben is so… Strange to me. He frustrates me on the principle of he is too damn nice!"

Finn leaned back on the couch, taking in her words. "You sound terrified of being loved."

Rey's eyes widened before she looked away, crossing her arms and pouting. "I am not."

"Come on Rey, I've known you for only a month, but I have heard your name in gossip circles and what Ben has told me. I remember at my wedding, he was asked if he had anyone special in his life, and he answered with "a girl named Rey" with a stupid smile on his face. He wants to love you. And I think you want to love him but are scared of experiencing love because you got so little of it growing up."

Finn should have gone into psychology.

"I…" She swallowed, her eyes glistening like glass. "Is it worth it? I've had hopes that my parents would come back, that my grandfather would actually love me, but all I got was disappointment in return. I don't want any more disappointments."

Finn leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed if you give him a chance. On my word and Poe's."

She sniffled and reached for a tissue on the coffee table to wipe away the tears. "You're right. You're… Right."

It was a hard pill to swallow. The one where she had to open herself up, be vulnerable. Closing off and compartmentalizing was her forte, not being so open with her wants and emotions.

She did owe it to her future husband to try as much as he was.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. A text from Ben.

_ Please come save me. I swear Poe will make me try on five hundred capes and I, for one, do not want to. _

"Guess our hour is up sooner than expected," Rey said with a giggle. She stood up, ready to go rescue her damsel in distress.

Finn offered her a hug, which she accepted without hesitation. 

"Things will be fine in the end, Rey," Finn reassured her.

Rey nodded. "Thank you, for listening."

"Of course. Anything for my not-really-future-sister-in-law."

When she came into the boutique, Rey gawked at Ben wearing the finest princely outfit she had ever seen, complete with silver chains and a cape with red silk lining underneath.

Poe was taking pictures with his phone at all possible angles.

Ben's eyes pleaded with her.  _ Help me. _

Rey gave a sympathetic smile and spoke. "Hello there, handsome. Fancy you being here."

Ben's cheeks were several shades of red.

Poe stopped his photographic shenanigans. "Rey! We need you to decide because Mr. Pouty Grumpy here won't."

Ben sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes. "Because they all started to look the same, Dameron."

He was promptly ignored as Poe slid up to Rey, flipping through pictures of various styles of princely regalia and capes. She settled on the current outfit Ben was wearing, knowing it would match her dress.

"Finally, a decision! Ben, you could learn a thing or two from your fianceé."

Rey saw the look of adoration directed at her again.

"Yes, I could," Ben said.

And Rey cracked a wide-toothed smile.

One week until her wedding to Ben, and something nagged at her mind to the point it was maddening and she was going to go insane.

She was expected to have  _ sex _ with the hot and huge one-hundred percent Royal Alderaanian Beef, and they haven't even  _ kissed _ yet. They would definitely kiss at the altar, but she wasn't looking forward to the bystanders watching the clueless nineteen-year-old try to kiss a six-foot three-inch man who in all likelihood has had several people in his intimate experience.

So at eleven pm at night, Rey was at Ben's door.

He opened, not even looking remotely tired and actually very lively.

"Rey? Sweetheart?" he said, and her heart fluttered.

"May I come in to chat?"

"Of course, any time Rey."

He led her inside and she sat down on his bed, staring at her toes.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her.

"I um…" It should not be this hard of a subject to speak of with the man she was to spend the rest of her life with. "I have never kissed anyone before."

His lips parted, and his beautiful amber eyes widened. “Never?”

“Nope. I figured you’d like to know because I would rather our first kiss not be at the altar.”

His eyes dragged over her features, flickering from her lips to her eyes. 

“So you want me to… Kiss you before our wedding on Saturday?”

Rey nodded, rather touched that he was asking. “If you don’t… Mind.”

Ben mulled it over before he cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I don’t mind in the slightest, but not now. Later.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. There was only one week before the wedding. Swallowing her barely-put-together pride, she asked her next question. “What about uh, sex?”

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“Me?”

“Of course. I know what I want and it’s what  _ you _ want Rey.”

This man who she hated two months ago was giving her choices in everything, and she just wanted to cry.

Tears glistened in her eyes. “Damn it, Ben.”

He placed his hands on her arms in a gentle hold. “Rey?” he said, voice laced with worry. “Rey I’m so sorry if it’s something I said—please tell me.”

She shook her head, still crying. “I’m so sorry, Ben. When I met you, I hated you for what the contract dictated: my freedom and my inheritance disappearing as I’m used as a pawn for power for a dead wanker who got karma biting him in the ass, and I wrote you off and I kept myself emotionally distant, but you’re too damn sweet to me and respectful and I was wrong, so wrong. I might be a bit in love with you, but I was unfair to you.”

The words came out in a rush, and she was out of breath and hiccuping by the end. 

“I… I’m… Wow. Okay. Well let me think, I was a bit unfair to you too,” he said with half a chuckle in his voice. “They told me when I was fifteen,  about an hour before I was going out on a date, that I was engaged to another, promised away to someone, and my wedding date was when I was twenty-nine by law. I couldn’t even pay attention to my date, I was so… Angry and mad and frustrated that I was not allowed to form any real relationships with anyone, not even my private school crush. I hated you and you were just a child, but I put the blame on you. It wasn’t until I saw that video of you two years ago after the funeral that I just… I don’t know. My dad joked that Solo men have a type, and I guess I found it endearing that you had no qualms about fighting back against assholes. Maybe you could put my ass in place, too.”

“You? An ass? You’re so… Damn nice to me Ben.”

He laughed, a deep and gorgeous laugh. “Believe me, I’m a handful and an idiot. I’m scared you’ll find me to be… Too much. I want too much Rey. My fears about our marriage involve the question of will I drive you away because I want and want and give and give to the point that I suffocate you.”

She smiled and hugged him. “You’ll find that I’m very needy Ben Solo. I grew up in a silent household, always been given lessons in manners and told to be quiet and sit still. No parents. Nothing of my own. I don’t miss my grandfather one bit but I wanted to be loved… And I still do. It was just… easier to close myself off to love and affection because all I’ve ever known is none.”

His hand came up to pet her hair. “You’re worthy of love Rey. You deserve to be loved. I… I love you.”

She closed her eyes in pure bliss. “I know. You’re very easy to read, Prince Ben Organa-Solo.”

“Funny, Poe would say the exact opposite.”

* * *

The day before her wedding arrived, and Rey still was a kiss-virgin. 

She pouted in the mirror as she did her hair up for the rehearsal dinner. Rey put on lipstick to make her lips more kissable. How was it she got a future husband with the world’s most kissable lips, and he still hasn’t laid one on her? It was a damn crime, in her opinion. Could she sue for kissing-withholding?

She sat at dinner still thinking about what her first kiss was going to be like. Rose sat on her left, laughing with Finn and Poe over a short story, while Ben was at her right, quiet but looking content and a bit dazed. Well, at least someone was happy. Rey wanted to be happy, she was happy, but would it kill her fiance to make his move or was she going to have to do it herself?

She would wait. She was patient. She knew all about waiting.

While Leia and Han told some embarrassing stories about Ben’s childhood (to his disgruntlement, the mysterious and elusive grumpy side came out to Rey and he looked for a lack of a better term, rather sexy when he was brooding), Rey felt a hand on her thigh and looked up to see Ben’s gaze upon her, dark and wanting. A shudder trailed down her spine in the most pleasant way.

“Come with me?” he whispered in her ear. “I don’t think I can handle another story about my ears when I was ten.”

She took his hand and they slipped away to the back gardens where soft lights on the concrete walls illuminated the running fountains. At the center of the biggest fountain was a statue of a woman in intricate braids and a flowing gown, every ripple of the fabric captured in realistic detail of the marble.

Rey was in awe of the statue’s decor to the point where she didn’t notice Ben had taken a seat on the thick edge of the fountain.

“Come here,” he said, voice still gentle to her but with an edge to it that left no room for questions.

Rey nodded, her heart fluttering and her knees weak as she made her way over in the damned torture devices on her feet, happy her black dress was barely caressing her knees. She sat down next to him, taking in the fact his suit was all black, even the shirt underneath his jacket, and it made him look sexy, and if she didn’t know any better, dangerous. 

But he was her prince, and he treated her like royalty. She held no fear, not after their talk a week ago.

His hand—she was never going to get over just how massive his fingers were—reached up to brush a stray out of her face, ghosting her skin for a moment before cupping the back of her head. 

Rey may or may not have scooted closer, her knee touching his thigh.

“You’re so pretty, Rey. So… Perfect,” he muttered. “What color are your lips?”

She swallowed, her blood racing. “They call it Darkside Scarlet on the tube.”

A smile twitched at the corner of his very delectable lips. “Quite a name for a color.” He leaned forward and his words tickled her ear, his voice low and very, very hot. Her legs clenched as he spoke again. “Do you trust me, my bride?”

“Y-Yes,” she spat out like an idiot. 

“Good.” He pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin right below her ear lobe. His hands encircled her and she let out a squeak as he lifted her up and placed her on his lap. “Tell me if I’m going too far.”

“Keep going,” she said, breathless and dizzy from the sensations. His hands held her by her waist, his lips trailing down her neck and kissing the hollow of her throat before moving back up to her collarbone. One hand left her waist and went back to her hair, caressing her nape with small circular motions. It felt so good, so damn good. She licked her lips and had to suppress a moan. 

“I saw you sneaking desserts from the table,” he asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead before moving back down her cheek and the other side of her neck.

“You know me,” she let out a gasp as he trailed his teeth over her pulse point, “I love chocolate.”

“Lucky for you, I happen to like chocolate too.”

He pulled away from her throat and looked into her eyes. His were almost black in the soft glow of the evening.

Rey gripped his jacket and shoulder to steady herself. 

He smiled. “Mind if I have a taste, Rey?”

“Anytime you want,” she breathed out. 

His nose brushed hers and holy hell, he was close. Gripping her with his arm and his other hand reaching for her jaw, he leaned in closer until his breath was ghosting her lips and she could feel the faintest contact. Teasing, but not quite there.

Their lips met, his own soft and gentle over hers. It was dizzying, even more than his ministrations minutes ago. Pulling away, he brushed a stray hair out of her face and opened his mouth to say something.

She didn’t give him a chance to speak. 

Kissing again, she gripped his hair, the kiss more rough than soft, her toes curling and she could taste the lingering minty dessert he had. She wanted more, more, more. And it seemed, he did too. Hands wandering down her waist, her thighs, and back up to her nape, her bare back.

Breaking the kiss, they were both rendered breathless and rather speechless. They both shared a lingering gaze for a long while, before Ben finally said something.

“How was it?” he asked.

Rey giggled. “I think you have glowing reviews, Prince Ben Solo.”

That adoration returned in his intense gaze, accompanied by a smile. “That’s good to know. I’ve… I’ve never kissed anyone before, so I wanted yours to be special in some way if it turns out I’m a terrible kisser.”

“You’re so sweet, Ben. But you’ve never kissed anyone?”

He clutched her closer. “There’s been no one else. Just you.”

From the way he kisses, she would think he had done this before. A lot.

Or he really was just that crazy about her.

“You two kids really tried to sneak away?”

The two of them looked at the source of the voice. Han Solo was there, amused and winking at his son.

Talk about a deer-in-headlights feeling.

“Your mother is wondering where you went,” Han added, still smirking. “Though I would suggest keeping your hands off each other until tomorrow. Trust me, you have the rest of forever to get  _ acquainted.” _

With that, he turned on his heel.

Ben’s eye twitched. “It isn’t too late to consider murdering my father right?”

Rey giggled and pressed a kiss to his pouty mouth. “You can murder him after you say I do.”

“I don’t know if I can wait for that long.”

Such a dramatic man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells are ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yeets the long-overdue smut and runs away*

It was odd, being happy about one’s arranged marriage wedding day.

Maybe Rey being happy about it was just a way to spite her now-dead asshole of a grandfather. He never will see the prestige or notoriety that came with her becoming a princess and she got the benefits of having a sweet, loveable husband.

And a family. A real family who cared about her.

Poe was rather sad about her choosing a more simple, long-train of a dress, but Finn was able to placate him with the hairstyle made of braids. Because of her ombre, the braided bun was colorful against the pearl pins. Fancy enough.

Poe and Finn had left to finish the remaining preparations at the cathedral, while Queen Leia came in with a small assortment of jewelry. Leia picked pieces that matched her dress and tidied up her hair while making talk about the day, the weather, how many people showed up (Leia kept to her word about a minimal guest list), and how Ben was so happy when he’s usually so intense and dour.

It was a nice thought.

A knock at the door.

Leia has finished sliding the blue butterfly comb into her hair and went to open it.

“Ben,” she scolded. “It’s bad luck to see the bride beforehand.”

Rey glanced over from the vanity to see her groom, dressed in black and golden finery with a cape clipped to his shoulder, shrugging at his mother’s chiding. “I was never one for tradition, Mom. I mostly wanted to talk to her.”

Leia conceded. “Just don’t tell Poe you’re riding with her. He’ll have a fit.” She made her usual, graceful exit from the room. Ben closed the door behind him, striding over to Rey.

Rey stood up, her layered white skirts pooling around her lithe frame.

He stood arm’s length away from her, his eyes glimmering with adoration and awe. “You look beautiful, Rey.”

She smiled. “I feel beautiful, for the first time in my life.”

“I was hoping we could talk if you didn’t mind.”

Ben took her by the hands and led her to sit on the couch. He didn’t touch her more than that, which of course mildly disappointed her. She got a taste of his lips, his touches, and she wanted more.

His hand scratched the back of his neck. “We ah, didn’t really agree on what to do once the wedding is over.” 

Oh. Right.

Rey bit her lip. She wasn’t entirely opposed—no, scratch that, she was not opposed to having sex with her hot new husband whatsoever. Intimidated yes, but wanting, definitely. “If you want to, I’m all for it. We can uh, even nix the protection if you want. I’m on birth control for my cycles and I want to feel all of you.”

Ben looked at her, eyes gleaming. “You do?”

She nodded, more vigorously than normal.

He reached up to cup her jaw. “Ah, you do.” His deep, low voice shook her to her core, making her skin burn and between her legs wet. 

Rey, cheeks on fire, let out a soft whisper. “Please touch me.”

Ben leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to her neck. Deft fingers trailed down her chest, just missing her breasts beneath the bodice, down to her thighs, reaching to the edge of her dress and gently rolling the fabric up. The pads of his hands traced lightly over her bare skin. Rey reached out with her hands to grasp his shoulders, shuddering at his touch. His finger came into contact with her lacy, white panties, thumbing through it and pushing it aside to dip between her folds.

His hand was careful, brushing around her sensitive nub. His other hand came up to cup her nape, massaging the skin on her neck. She was boneless, moaning at the tension in her muscles easing. A swipe of a finger over her bundle of nerves pulled a gasp from her lips. He kept his efforts going, the tension building in her lower spine. How was he so good at this, she wouldn’t know. She blamed how thick his fingers are.

“Oh god Ben,” she moaned. “Oh god please…” Just a bit more, and she would fall over the edge.

He stopped his ministrations entirely, sliding his fingers out of her sex, careful not to get her wetness on her dress. She whined at her thirst not being sated, being left unfinished.

“Not yet, my bride,” he said with a devious little smirk. “Wouldn’t want you to ruin your dress today.”

She pouted; her panties were soaked. Murder before reaching the altar was considered.

Ben pressed one brief kiss to her lips—melting her into even more a boneless puddle of Rey—and left, leaving her to groan in frustration. She couldn’t get herself off, not with her wedding dress on, but oh, she wanted to. And it wouldn’t be as satisfying as his fingers.

What a damn cock tease.

She got back up, primping herself in the mirror, making a quick trip to the bathroom, changing her panties despite knowing it would do her no good, and prepared to ride in the traditional golden-adorned carriage to the cathedral.

* * *

Ben, to her utter, horny disappointment, did not touch her the whole ride.

He did, however, sneak her that charming smile of his.

At the altar, with Rose holding her elaborate bouquet, Poe standing as Best Man, Finn capturing candid shots of the bride, and Rey having been given away by Han, she was trying not to cry.

Ben’s eyes were glassy. So rich and full of emotion.

The vows were a blur. Ben reached for her hands, his large fingers slipping the simple wedding band—his grandmother’s—onto her dainty finger.

His kiss was so, so much. It ignited a heat in Rey, being held like she was the most coveted jewel in the universe. All his. And he was all hers.

But of course, after breaking free for delicious air, Ben leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “That is a preview for tonight.”

Her thighs squeezed together, wetness soaking her second pair of lace panties.

Glancing at him with half-lidded eyes, she saw a twinkle of mischief. "You are going to drive me crazy, aren't you?"

Fingers interlaced together, he chuckled. "For a very long time."

* * *

In the limo, Ben couldn't cease his wide, beautiful smile. Neither could Rey. She was happy. And he was happy. Seeing Ben so joyous to have her was perhaps the reassurance she always needed. That she wasn't alone anymore. She was wanted, not as a pawn but as a person to cherish.

He pulled her into his lap, his hands trailing across her back, his other hand stroking her jaw. 

"You're my princess now," he whispered to her. "Anything you want and it's yours."

Rey leaned into his touch. "You. I just want you."

He kissed her, and kissed her, making sure to take full advantage of the little privacy they have before being dragged into the reception. Deft fingers traced up her thighs. She moaned against his mouth and clutched the collar of his regalia tighter. Her skin was hot and she was wanting so bad. She would climb him all day if she could.

Ben teased a finger around her lower lips. She spread her legs wider for him, begging for fulfillment. Her brain was all horny thoughts. How good he was at kissing. How good he was at just touching her body and making her feel alive. His thumb ghosted over her nub, making her gasp and wiggle her hips for sweet relief.

"More," she moaned against his mouth. "Please, Ben."

He pulled her tighter against him. "Patience." His thumb moved out of her folds, dancing down her thighs and out of her skirts, grasping her ass and giving a good squeeze.

She melted in his arms, even if she was left with drenched panties and no satisfaction to show for it. She had half a mind to straddle his thigh and grind herself to a much-needed orgasm.

* * *

The reception was small. Lavish with blue flowers and butterfly decor with elegant lighting and finest food around, but still small by royalty standards.

Rey wasn't graceful with dancing. It was her luck that the first real dance she ended up going to her in her life and it was her own damn wedding. She tripped over her dress, clinging to Ben for dear life support as people watched them sway in the center of the ballroom.

"Not a dancer I take it?" He whispered to her.

She blushed. "Not at all."

He got closer to her face, and she wondered for just one moment if he was going to kiss her, but instead, he leaned his forehead against hers. The gesture was so, so intimate and loving. It was perhaps a reassurance that she would be loved for a very, very long time.

“We have a lot of future balls to attend,” he joked.

“Oh lovely, so I can trip over my own feet in front of more than just one-hundred people.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll always have a dance partner. Honestly, the biggest blessing of this marriage is me not having to be pity-dancing with my mother all the time anymore when my dad conveniently disappears.” He rolled his eyes.

She laughed, tilting her head up and kissing him. “If only we could _conveniently_ disappear too…”

“I wish for that too,” he dipped her, “If only because I want to watch you come on my fingers.”

She gasped, her shock making her knees buckle. “You pervert…”

Her husband only laughed and brought her back up, still holding her like the most precious jewel.

* * *

The night waned on and Rey should have been exhausted—well, she was, her feet were killing her and she was overwhelmed by so many people eager to meet their princess—but she was still eager. Her soaked panties were evidence enough.

Ben picked her up in his arms and walked her through the private manor. It was secluded, used by the royal family when they wanted to get away from the royal life but not stray too far out of their country. Surrounded by a thick forest of trees and resting on a cliff, it had a gorgeous view of the ocean.

The royal suite was huge, with a canopy bed and high windows stretching from floor to ceiling.

Rey nestled herself into Ben’s neck, taking in his scent of pine and sandalwood, something wholly _him._

He placed her down on the bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Trying to keep my hands to myself all night was unbearable.”

She licked her lips, clenching her legs together. “Considering you denied me an orgasm _twice_ sir…”

Something mischievous flashed in his eyes before he reached up and loosened his collar, then his clipped cape slipped off to the floor, following his shoes. The heavy chained regalia of royalty fell with a clunk. 

Rey didn’t get a chance to stare as she was flipped over. She let out a squeak as his warm hand danced across her neck, brushing her hair aside. She moaned when his lips pressed soft kisses to her skin, fingers brushing over her back. He pinned her hips down with his weight and she could his hard-on pressing against her ass.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. He had to be _proportionate._

“You’re so beautiful Rey,” he mused. “Truly.”

“Ben I… Thank you,” she said, trying to suppress another moan. She was utterly boneless once again, letting him take whatever he wanted and she would thank him for it afterward.

One by one, Ben undid the ties on her bodice. His hand teased down the curve of her back before he got up and tugged the dress down her body until only her white lace panties remained. Fuck why were his hands so big? She was going to end up with a hand kink at this rate.

Without hesitation he palmed her butt, giving each cheek a squeeze. Fingers slipped down to her sex, cupping it. His middle finger slipped inside the fabric, moving over her bundle of nerves. 

She jolted, moaning into the pillow. It was electric. “Oh god, Ben…”

He kept going in slow circles. “You’re so wet, Rey.” 

“You’re the reason, you ass,” she groaned out, wiggling her hips for purchase. She was almost there, almost to blissful release…

Then of course, like a tease, he pulled his hand away.

She buried her face in the pillow. “Ughhh you bastard,” she whined. She had half a mind to just finish herself off right then and there.

A shuffle of his clothes and he rolled her over. Holy fuck his _body._ All rippling muscle strong enough to carry her. She was so small in comparison, and seeing him with nothing on made her feel even smaller. She glanced down at his thick cock and yep, proportionate.

A twinge of pink on his cheeks. Why was he bashful? He was built like a damn Adonis. His lips were made for kissing, his hair made for pulling, and his hands made for strumming her body.

“Fuck, Ben you’re gorgeous,” Rey said, reaching a hand up to feel his pec in her hand.

“I… Thank you, Rey.” He reached for her cheek, stroking it with his enormous hand. “I promise to be gentle.”

She nodded, trailing her fingers down his abs and feeling him shudder.

He laid himself down on top of her, kissing her and sweeping his tongue over her lips and _oh._ Every kiss of his was warm and burning and consuming. Her tongue touched his and they slowly teased each other’s mouths. He faintly tasted of the chocolate cake and champagne. 

He pulled away for air, kissing her jaw then the hollow of her throat. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest and why did that make her clench even more?

His cock slid between her lower lips, gathering lubricant before pressing into her entrance. She let out a soft gasp, stilling. Good lord he was so _big,_ bigger than the thickest dildo she had ever used.

He held her, pressing kisses to her neck, her face, her lips. “God Rey you’re so tight…” He whispered in her ear, voice constrained as he kept his control. He worked his way inside of her, inch by inch. The stretch burned, his girth almost splitting her in half. Her fingers grasped at his back, feeling the muscles rolling beneath her palms.

“Hmm,” Rey moaned into his neck, adjusting to his size. “Keep going.”

Ben pulled himself out, slowly, before pushing back in, working her in long strokes. The head of his cock pressed against all the super sensitive spots she herself could never reach with her own fingers. The wet slide of his cock over her walls felt so good. His abdomen brushed her nub with each gentle thrust, making her see stars.

“Oh god, Ben…”

“Rey… Fuck…”

He continued to work her body, lavishing kisses and trailing his fingers over her pebbled breasts.

She clutched his arm while he gripped her hip with one hand, fingers tweaking at her nipple, thighs slapping against thighs. She felt it build, the overload of no release making her shake. She cried out as the tension snapped. 

“Ben!” White-hot pleasure arched her back as she clamped down on his cock in the most brutal and powerful orgasm that almost made her blackout. She had never come before like that.

“Rey,” he groaned, tensing up and finding his release inside of her. He collapsed, his hands shaking to contain his weight as hot spend filled her up.

He caught her lips in a searing kiss and she was once again, a puddle of Rey on the bed.

“I love you,” he muttered against her mouth.

Rey sighed as he slipped out of her, feeling tired but content. She would definitely be sore tomorrow, but she looked forward to doing all sorts of extraneous activities with him on their month-long honeymoon. 

And well, she also thought of living the rest of her life with her big, sensitive, admiring husband.

Ben looked upon her with adoration as she spoke her response to his declaration.

“I love you too.”

  
  
  



End file.
